bucksquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Tronford
Tronford is the Founder and Owner of BuckSquad, dealing with all its external affairs, including the attempts to stop WiiUGamer's corrupt usage of his fame. Childhood Tronford was raised in an abusive home and his only escape was using the Internet, which slowly became his entire life. He dedicated his life to the Internet so much that he decided to make a pact that he would defend it to his grave. This has an effect later on as WiiUGamer, his current and strongest opponent, is still on the run. Opponent 1: Connor Connor has a Mii profile picture and had his own discord server, and used it to abuse his powers and laugh at the innocent, making laughing stocks of the people who dared try to speak to anyone but him, as he wanted all the attention. When Tronford found out about this, he stepped in, stopping his horrible actions. He did this by creating a new server, and inviting everyone to it, while also founding BuckSquad, a place where people can go to get help from their corrupt overlords. Connor, who was in an empty server, pleaded to Tronford to give him his members back, promising to never abuse his powers again. This was the first and only time Tronford successfully managed to take down his opponent quickly and without violence. Opponent 2: Tyrese Mitchell Tyrese Mitchell, Tronford's second opponent, abused his powers, muting people who dared use free speech on his server, only allowing whatever promoted his political views. Tronford, offended by this, spoke about this to his fellow BuckSquad members, who decided to enter a voice call with him. In this call, Tronford and Tyrese fought back and forth, with BuckSquad being the victor. Tyrese ran away and banished anyone who he thought wasn't with him out of the server, locking it to a limited few who he trusted the most. He spoke about his fears of death, as Tronford threatened to finish him off if he didn't end the corruption. One day, Tyrese shut down the server, his last words being 'This server was a mistake...'. Opponent 3: WiiUGamer12 WiiUGamer12 is the strongest opponent Tronford has came to yet, as WiiUGamer, unlike his other opponents, do not allow outsiders to contact him without giving him money first. This was hated by the entire BuckSquad as they have no way to express their thoughts on the dark path WiiUGamer12 (Now WiiUGamer) was heading. They resorted to crying out to the public to get WiiUGamer to notice, and when he finally did, everything came as well. WiiUGamer, who was used to being able to treat anyone anyway he wants without consequence, went mad after seeing the videos, posts and messages BuckSquad made. This caused him to livestream himself, telling everyone to watch out for the 'Trolls' known as BuckSquad. This went further as BuckSquad frequently raided WiiUGamer's streams, trying to get him to enter a voice channel with Tronford, to have their final deal, or maybe their final battle. To this day, the battle BuckSquad vs. WiiUGamer is undecided, though there have been several battles between Tronford, Alexpetal and WiiUGamer's blind followers, such as Omarion Darrington and 11 year-old Geno Other Information - Tronford started Buck Squad with someone else, but it isn't known who helped him. * Tronford often changes the subject whenever someone asks who co-founded it, which has raised some questions. - Tronford openly admits to saying racial slurs, as he believes everyone should have the freedom to say anything they want. Category:BuckSquad Category:Character